Kidnapped
by Miranda Aurelia
Summary: Will Turner III gets kidnapped by pirates after he wanders off during one of Elizabeth’s meetings. However, the captain gets rather annoyed when the new hostage seems more amused than anything when he finds out that he’s now on a pirate ship. AWE spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Author: Miranda Aurelia

Summary: Will Turner III gets kidnapped by pirates after he wanders off during one of Elizabeth's meetings. However, the captain gets rather annoyed to find out the new hostage seems more amused than anything when he finds out that he's now on a pirate ship… Spoilers for AWE.

A/N: I watched AWE on Friday and I just loved it so much that I had to write something – this fic was produced as a result. Note: the characters may act a bit OOC.

Usual disclaimers apply.

"Let me go!!"

The two pirates ignored the struggling hostage between them as they unceremoniously dropped the boy at the feet of their captain.

Nine-year-old William Turner III blew a lock of brown hair off his face and glared at the man in front of him "And who the hell are you?"

He yelped as the man grabbed the front of his shirt and jerked him forward, "I'd watch my manners if I were you, boy. You don't want to make me angry."

To the surprise of the man, the boy in front of him merely looked annoyed. "Well, you are a pirate, aren't you?"

Captain Nessuno gave bark of laughter as he waved his sword around to emphasize his point "What's it to you?"

Will merely shrugged, "I don't know. You could have been bank robbers or state criminals or the insane man from the East side of the village or people that like kidnapping kids for no reason."

"I assure you, boy, that I have a very good reason."

"Oh?"

Nessuno was a bit disconcerted to find that the boy looked almost bored by now.

"I'd wager that I'll be able to get quite a bit of gold for a boy like you."

"You're planning of selling me into slavery?"

"You betcha! Unless your folks are willing to fork over a large amount of money…"

"Nah," Will shook his head, "My mom's pretty poor." Which in itself was a vast understatement in itself as his mother was currently Governor of Port Royal and reigning Pirate King….

Well, they were poorer than the King of England.

"Then you're outta luck then!"

"Say, does this mean you know _Captain_ Jack Sparrow?" Will abruptly changed the topic.

"Why does every single hostage ask me that…" Nessuno rolled his eyes and replied brusquely "Of course I know the scoundrel!"

"Ooh," Will pretended to look really keen, "Can I meet him?"

"No, you can't meet him!" roared the captain, "Now-"

"How about the Flying Dutchman? Can I meet the captain of that ship?!"

"Are ye nuts? No sane man wants to meet Davy Jones if they can avoid him!"

Will shrugged, "My father said that he was really dedicated organ player."

Nessuno just stared at him for a second. "I wonder if his parents dropped him on the head when he was a baby?" he wondered out loud.

"Uh…" Will looked thoughtful, "I think my godfather dropped me off the side of his ship once after I stole his rum, does that count?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Elizabeth Turner literally had steam blowing out of her ears at this point.

"You saw my precious son being carried away by these thugs and all you could do was watch?!" The other pirate lords winced as she tore into the unfortunate soul that happened to witness the fate that had befallen her only child.

"I-"

"You have no excuse! I swear, if I don't get my son back I'll have your head decorating the front of my ship! No, that's too kind. If I don't get my son back, you'll spend the next ten thousand years hanging off the bow of the Flying Dutchman!" screeched Elizabeth and those present knew that this was no idle threat. Heck, they didn't even want to know what Will would do to poor sucker that had kidnapped his son once he got his hands on him.

The poor man being interrogated had turned a rather pale shade of white and he simply fainted dead away after hearing the last bit.

Elizabeth simply sighed and she redirected her glare at Capitaine Chevelle, who suddenly found his collar a bit _too_ tight.

"I assume that you'll be able to find out where this Nessuno character will be heading, seeing as this incident happened in your territory." she said in a deadly calm voice.

"Aye!" he squeaked, "I've already had my contacts on the lookout for the _Avarice_ as soon as it docks anywhere on the shores of the Mediterranean!

"You better." She turned her gaze to the man at the end of the table. "Jack!"

"Yes, your Mighty Kingness," said Jack drolly.

"Find Will."

"I love how you always give me the _easy_ jobs," came the sarcastic reply.

TBC

Comments, flames, whatever. :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 1 was a bit short – usually I average about 1,500 words/chapter, but I had this plot bunny that I just had to get onto paper (well, computer, in this case) and posted. Hence I had barely anything planned out…and thus spent the last week thinking of ideas to advance the plot without saying "And they rescued him, the end." Anyways, here's the rest of Chapter 1, masquerading as the first part of Chapter 2. I may make some changes to Chapter 1&2 later on...I'm more used to having at least 4 chapters written up before posting the first one!

To all those that left a review - thank you so much for your comments! I had no idea Chapter 1 would be so well received!

Chapter 2

On the_ Avarice_

"I'll not have this brat smart-mouthing me," Nessuno gestured to the pirates behind William with a sneer, "Throw 'im into the brig."

"At least I'm not bad-mouthing you," muttered William rebelliously.

"Shut yer mouth," snarled one of the pirates as they carried the struggling kid down and threw him into one of the cells before slamming the door shut.

William looked at the dark walls of his prison and sighed. "Mom is going to kill me when she finds out about this."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Uh, there is a small problem though," Jack suddenly spoke up.

Elizabeth broke off her conversation with Tai Huang to throw a slightly irritated glance in his direction. "What?"

"If I were to go on this little _errand_ of yours, I would like a more suitable ship."

"Go on."

Barbossa simply rubbed his hand over his eyes, "Why do I get the feelin' I know where this is going?"

"I want me ship back."

"You have a ship, Jack."

"I want the _Pearl_ back."

"Now, now Jack," Barbossa wagged a finger at him, "I think we all know that I stole it fair and square – especially since you still have my map!"

"No _Pearl_, no deal," Jack directed this at Elizabeth with a smug grin.

"Well," Elizabeth paused for effect, "Then I suppose the two of you will just have to learn how to share."

Upon Barbossa's spluttering protests, she just rolled her eyes. "Oh, you can just get him piss drunk again and strand him on another island when you're done! It's not like that hasn't worked the last five or six times."

"It was three times, missy," corrected Jack.

She gave him a long look, "That's Captain Turner to you."

"I still demand my ship back. I won't be sharing with the likes of him!"

Barbossa sneered, "Mutual."

"What about your own ship?" Elizabeth directed this at Jack.

"Uh…Anamaria's more than capable of taking care of it. I'll just take it back when needed."

"-and it won't be the first time," muttered Anamaria from her place beside his seat.

"Besides, how the heck am I supposed to find the _Dutchman_? It's not like I can just whistle and the damn thing'll appear!"

"You have a compass."

"Oh…that."

"Yes. That."

Jack was silent for a few seconds before he spoke up again. "And where will you be during all this?"

"Why, I'll be coming along, of course," Elizabeth gave him and Barbossa a long look, "Heavens knows if I didn't, the two of you will probably spend every other second thinking of plans to chuck the other overboard and nothing'll ever get done."

"It'll be just like old times, I suppose," said Jack with fake enthusiasm, "Lovely. Hope you don't plan on seducing me again."

Elizabeth just gave him a dirty look before she caught sight of Barbossa's smirk.

Giving an overly dramatic sigh, she turned to Jack, "You know it wouldn't have worked out anyways."

"Having regrets, Mrs. Turner?"

"Hell, NO."

"You wound me, sweetheart."

"You'll live."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, aboard the British vessel _Judicator_

"I feel that my predecessor, Lord Beckett had the right idea. He just lacked…vision."

"Indeed?" inquired the man sitting beside the official.

"Yes. He was too short-sighted and his plans were, shall we say, inflexible. They hinged on Davy Jones to fulfill his part of the deal…instead, when the latter decided to turn traitor, Lord Beckett's plans fell apart and rumor was he was so shocked that he couldn't even manage to utter a single word as his ship was blown to smithereens by the _Dutchman _and the _Black Pearl_." Lord Southeway sneered, "Suffice to say, I do not intend to make that same mistake."

"But how was Jones able to betray him? I understand that Lord Beckett had some form of leverage…"

"He did, but then he had the leverage – Jones' Heart – transferred onto the Flying Dutchman to make his point and the soldiers he left were incompetent enough that Jones' somehow managed to regain possession of it."

"I see."

"And now with the pirates cutting into our profits with their rampant plundering, even more serious than it was nine years ago, our need to take back control of the seas is more urgent than ever."

"What are you proposing, Lord Southeway?"

Southeway leaned forward, "My proposal is that we do all that we can to regain control of the heart of the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I still don't get why she insisted on this wild goose chase for her sweetheart," complained Jack to Gibbs as the _Pearl_ began her journey, "It's not like we're not capable for finding the boy ourselves."

"She probably thought he'd be more threatenin'."

Now Jack looked insulted, "Are you saying I'm not scary enough?" But then a thought occurred to him and he shrugged, "I suppose you're right about that. He's the one doing all that 'Are you scared of death' shit. Can't beat that."

"Aye."

"The fact tha' he can walk through ships probably doesn't hurt either."

"You also forgot one little thing, Mr. Gibbs," said Elizabeth, strolling up along the deck towards the two pirates.

"And wha' is that?"

"Other ships have a tendency to avoid the _Flying Dutchman_…whereas with the _Pearl_, ships tend to chase after it!"

"Let them try an' caught us. No ship is faster than the _Pearl_."

"And waste time running away?"

"Well, if you put it that way..."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Btw, for those of you that wanted the story behind Will's comment in Chapter 1 about how his godfather "threw him overboard after he stole his rum." that one-shot is now posted. Check out Tales of Will:D

As usual, comments, flames, whatever are welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

Kidnapped by Miranda Aurelia (Blue Lady)

A.N. Sorry for taking so long to update!! College has been an absolutely pain and there was awhile when I hit servere writer's block - which was even worse for this story since I'm making up things on the fly rather than having it all planned out like my other fics.

POTC does not belong to me.

Chapter 3

As he watched the Black Pearl sail away, the smile fell from Chevelle's face as he debated this new troublesome task he has just been arbitrarily assigned.

Ah oui. Très simplement.

Find the ship that had taken the King's brat (of course, here Chevelle grudgingly admitted to himself that the boy wasn't _that_ much of a nuisance), convince the captain of said vessel that it would be in their best interests to hand over the boy and if they didn't, give them appropriate incentives to do so (incentives including blowing said ship up if necessary) – all with as little damage to his ship as possible. The last thing he needed was another leak in the side.

After he was done retrieving the boy, he would take great pleasure in dealing out punishment to the people that had ruined his vacation!

8888888888888888888888888

_At Port Royal_

Mrs. Wentworth, the housekeeper who was in charge of the house when Mrs. Turner was away at sea, strolled leisurely along the path to the mansion. She has just come from the seamstress about getting some new garments for young Master Turner since he was starting to outgrow some of his clothes – again.

Mentally, she went over her to-do list, but her musings were interrupted when she noticed that the front door was ajar.

Frowning inwardly and vowing to talk with the servants about carelessly leaving the door open where any no good thief could get in and steal things, she pushed open the door was startled by a groan coming from the direction of the stairs. One of the servants, Harris, was sprawled on the group and as she made her way over, he let out another groan and placed a hand on his head, as if trying to feel for some injury.

She hurried over. "Dear God, what happened here?"

"Thieves." He shook his head, "I think they took a chest of some sort."

Mrs. Wentworth immediately paled before rushing upstairs, taking the stairs two at a time and nearly tripping over her skirts, such was her hurry.

As she reached Mrs. Turner's bedroom, she frantically pawed through the hiding place known only to her mistress and herself.

She gasped. The chest was gone. Only a dusty, thin rectangular outline remained.

**************************

_She could have sworn that she heard a thumping sound, like that of a heart beating away. _

_"If I may be so bold to ask, Mrs. Turner, but what does that hold?"_

_Elizabeth__ was silent for a second before she finally replied, "Something very important to me. " _

_"A family heirloom?"_

_Her mistress laughed, "I suppose one could put it that way." She patted the top of the chest fondly, "It's something that may not be worth much to anyone else, but to me, it's the world."_

_"I understand, Mrs. Turner," Mrs. Wentworth nodded, "Most heirlooms are like that. Their emotional value far exceeds their actual value. Why, my husband still has this wooden boat from when he was a boy…"_

_*******************************_

"The Mistress is going to be devastated when she hears of this," Mrs. Wentworth sat down in the chair beside the dressing table with a thump.

Mrs. Turner had left rather immediately after she received news of her son's situation and so, her servants had no idea when she'd be back.

Mrs. Wentworth's lips tightened. She would get to the bottom of this and when the thieves were found, they would be very sorry.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

_On the Black Pearl_

"Whose bright idea was it to sail straight into the biggest storm on Earth anyways?" grumbled Pintel as the rain pelted down on the crew.

"The Pirate King is looking for her hubby," Ragetti shivered beside him, "So I reckon they're planning on crashing this ship to find him."

"Crashing it?!" Pintel stared at him, "That's goin' too far for my likin'."

"You need someone dead to get the Flying Dutchman here."

"Can't we just run a sword through one of the new boys instead?" Pintel's mood lightened, "Then we can meet the Dutchman somewhere warm!"

"Get back to work, you lazy pigs!" hollered Barbossa over the noise of the storm as he passed by them and the two scrambled to obey.

After the captain had passed, Ragetti turned back to his partner-in-crime. "At this rate, we'll all be on the Flying Dutchman permanently."

"Dibs on first mate!"

"You can't do that!"

"Says who? You're not the boss of me!"

The two of them continued squabbling.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_On the Avarice_

"Psst!" William jerked around in surprise at the noise. Behind him, there was a figure sat huddled in the back.

It was only in the light that William realized the figure was a child around his age. "So how did you get caught by captain nasty-o?"

"I was in the village when two of his thugs grabbed me. I managed to give one of them a black eye though!" William said proudly, "How did you end up here?"

"Same as you. I was running an errand for me mum when one of those pirates caught me. I think he means to sell us as slaves," the other boy looked away, "I don't want to be a slave."

"Don't be worried," William patted his shoulder, "My mom and dad are coming to rescue me and I'll make sure they take you with us. In fact, my mom will make the captain really sorry they ever tangled with us!"

The other boy didn't look convinced. "Who's your mom?"

"The pirate king!"

"You're joking!"

"Nope!" William said happily, "My mom and dad also know Captain Jack Sparrow! He's my godfather!"

"Now I know you're joking."

"I can prove it…but not now."

"Yeah," the other boy rubbed his neck, "I guess it's nice to have some hope though. What's your name? I'm John."

"William Turner."

John decided he liked this new kid, even if he was a bit crazy.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

_On the Black Pearl_

Inside the captain's chambers, Elizabeth gazed at the compass on top of the maps covering the table. "Please be here, Will," she said softly to herself.

"You sure you're using that compass correctly?" Across the table from her, Jack was making his way through his second bottle of rum, " 'Cause I bet it'll be pointin' over here."

"Don't flatter yourself, Jack," She didn't bother looking up, "It's not healthy."

"Whatever, your kingness."

At that moment, the door to the cabin burst open and a sailor rushed in. "We've spotted a heavily damaged ship ahead."

A glimmer of hope entered Elizabeth's eyes as she grabbed her hat and made her way onto the deck.

By this time, the storm had calmed down a bit, but the rain was still coming down.

"We don't know how long this ship has been here," Barbossa stopped beside Elizabeth as she gazed at the wrecked ship, " 'Tis possible that the Dutchman has left already."

"I know, but it's worth a try."

The two of them stood for awhile before Barbossa left to attend to other matters. Her clothes were getting soaked, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"There's something coming up port side!" yelled a sailor.

Seconds later, there was a huge noise and Elizabeth's eyes moistened even as a smile played around her lips. The Flying Dutchman was here. Will.

***********************

Please leave a comment! They're very much appreciated.


End file.
